Wishes come true
by SingDarkly
Summary: What do u do when you have nothing to live for? you wish and wish for another chance.
1. Chapter 1

It was over. In the end it wasn't enough to just fight on hope. The world lay in a dark cover all around. They had lost, and that was the end. No more fighting, for there was no one else left. Harry had been captured along with Ron and Hermione after leading the order in to Hogwarts. They stood no chance, it was an amsbush. Now it was Voldemort's world, not theirs. He had won, and with his triumph came what people for their rest of their lives will call day of the damned.

He was on a cold floor, wearing nothing but a rag. This is what happened to the Boy Who Lived. No longer the beacon of hope, now a slave for the cruelest man alive. Dumbledore had deceived him, the prophecy had been a fake. Merely a tool to bring death to those who stood in his way, like his parents, Sirius, and his friends. Harry Potter looked up the strain and hurt reflected in his eyes, and fear for his life, as he saw his supposed master approaching. Every person he loved was dead because of him. There was nothing to live for anymore, that's if that bastart let him live.

"Harry Potter..how do you like your accommodations? My offer still stands Mr. Potter, join me in destroying the mudbloods just like I did to yours, and you shall have your freedom. There is nothing you have left, what do you say?" Smiling Voldemort said, looking down on him with the same look Dumbledore used to have.

"never" Harry Spat out. He rather die then join.

Voldemort looked angrier than ever before. Harry just smirked, knowing that his life will end soon. He had nothing to live for after all. They had killed Ron, bastard was going to die anyways, he had betrayed him. Led him believe he was a friend when in the end he was working for them.

And Hermione.. His love his only hope died in front of him, Voldemort raped her in front of his eyes and he could still hear her screams of help. He wished nothing more than to die. He hoped for it.

Who knew his wish was about to come true finally.


	2. Chapter 2

Then he felt it, a rush of feeling leaving him. He knew Voldemort had fired the killing curse, after all that time, he finally fired it. Harry found himself laughing silently, rejoicing his freedom in death. Suddenly he heard a laugh, the familiar laugh of his beloved. Opening his eyes, he saw images floating by, more like his memories passing him. Of him and Hermione, his time at Hogwarts.

'So this is what they mean by your life flashing by?' Harry though to himself, smiling.

A memory stopped in front of him, he recognized it instantly. Not being able to control his body, his hand reached for it. He was then tugged in to it.

He heard a scream, a scream he had not heard for many years. The familiar green of the Avada heading straight towards her, then she fell lifeless.

"Harry!...Harry! wake up!"

"Harry mate, get up!"

Harry felt himself being shaken. He was confused as to who it was, opening his eyes, he saw the honey brown eyes he so dearly missed.

"Harry! Finally! Are you ok? Are you hurting?" Hermione said frantic.

Looking around he noticed that he was on the floor of a compartment.

'I'm on the Hogwarts express? , Hermione is here, but how?' he thought, attempting to find an answer.

" You gave us quite a scare Mr. Potter, here take this, eat" Harry looked up at the voice, there in shabby robes was his friend, Remus Lupin. Last time he had spoken to him was the day before the final battle. He had been going after Fenrir Greyback. Harry took chocolate, sitting up he stared outside and started to think.

'alright, last thing I remember was dying by Voldemort, being in some place looking at my life passing me , now I am here back in what I'm guessing is the beginning of third year, seems that the memory I touched took me to the specific time' Harry thought.

"Harry are you ok" a soft voice said next to him. He looked at her. ' alright then, seems I got a second chance, I promise I wont let anyone hurt you Hermione!'

"Im fine Hermione, what happened?" He asked, but he knew exactly what had happened.

"They were dementors, checking for Sirius Black" Said Lupin with a frown on his face. "I managed to make them retreat, eat, I didn't poison it you know."

Harry looked at the chocolate piece in his hand and stuffed it in his mouth, it had been so long since he had chocolate.

" you fainted mate, you alright now" Ron said. Harry turned around, he was about to curse him when he remembered he was young again.

" Yea im fine Ron, are you guys alright?" He asked. Seeing them both nodd, he then got up to sit next to the window.

"It completely ridiculous how they searched a train full of kids, thankfully professor Lupin was able to repel them" Hermione scowled.

"Blimley Hermione , their just doing their job" Ron said.

Hermione merely looked at him and said nothing. She then turned to Harry. "Are you sure your alright, you did seem like you had a heart attack"

Harry smiled at her " Im fine , really, so how was your summer"

For the rest of the ride , they had spent it mostly talking about their summers, and about the upcoming school year. After that they spent it playing games of exploding snap, and chess. Only briefly talking to those of stopped by to say hello. Harry felt happy for now, knowing he had a chance to live again, but he also needed to plan, if he had a new chance to make his life, he wasn't about to mess it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I apologize for not updating in a very long time. I usually have to be in the mood for writing. Im not sure in which direction I am going to take this story, but Hermione will eventually remember :). As for Ron, how do you think he should live? or die?

as for the grammar . Im no english major, or even good at correcting things. so just try to enjoy it without being a nerd :P

I don't own harry potter. (if i did i wouldn't be writing id be spending some dough)

Chapter 3

As they neared the castle, Harry felt nervous. Hogwarts had held some of his best memories, but also some of his worsts. Many people had died defending it. Friends, students, and those he considered family were lost to a useless war. Looking around he noticed how young they really were. No one deserved to fight in that war and they won't not if he can help them. With his memories still intact he knew he had to change things.

"Harry… Harry" Hermione said with concern. " You seem to be in deep thought but I must let you know they are going to have to wait, we have arrived".

Harry looked in to Hermione's eyes and gave her one of his best smiles, which seemed to make her blush slightly. Nodding to her he gathered his things and made his way outside to take the carriages up to the castle.

Looking out in to the crowd of students he immediately recognized most of them. Susan Bones had died with her aunt when Death Eaters broke in to her home just before the war at Hogwarts. Luna Lovegood, his friend, his family, had fought valiantly next to him, only to be struck dead by Ronald Weasley during a Death Eater raid at Diagon Alley. Lavender had bit given as a snack to Nagini after being tortured for a week at Malfoy Manor. There were many more people he remembered, but because of his immaturity, and Dumbledore's for the "greater good" plans had fatal consequences.

Getting on the carriage with Ron and Hermione, he knew he had to get his plans in motion. Or at least try to write out a timeline and attempt to organize it. This time however, people will die, but it won't be his friends.

The carriage came to a stop, driving him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see what always had been a breathtaking sight of the Hogwarts castle. The trio made their way inside and settled down that the Gryffindor table awaiting the sorting for the first year students.

"blimley! they better hurry up I'm starving!" Ron said grumpily. Hermione just glared at him but said nothing. This time harry found that odd. Normally she would have made a comment on his manners, but she hadn't. Hermione feeling someone staring turned to look at Harry who gave her wink. Blushing she didn't look away but stared back just as intently as he was. Harry not knowing why she was staring decided to break the eye contact and stare up at the staff table.

Dumbledore had yet to arrive. Remus was sitting looking around awkwardly. Snape was staring at him, more like glaring with more hatred than usual. Of course since Sirius has already broken out of Azkaban he must be jealous that he isn't getting any attention from his precious masters. Hagrid was talking to Flitwick, who was trying attempting to dodge Hagrid's intense hand motions.

Nothing out of the ordinary just like he remembered.

Soon the entrance was opened and in came the scared first years. Scanning through them he immediately saw Luna. Feeling sorrow and happiness, Harry watched her, smiling at the fact that he had another chance to make things right. The Luna that had died in his timeline had already been broken by her loneliness of her Hogwarts years. Harry vowed to make sure this time Luna would be loved.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, on to the sorting" Out of nowhere Dumbledore was heard. Harry immediately stared at the old headmaster. Seething with anger he avoided eye contact with the manipulating man. Dumbledore did have good intentions, but along the way his goals were more power hungry than democratic. That and he had controlled his life for too long, and everyone else's. Secrets don't make very good friends.

As soon as the sorting finished the feast had commenced.

"Finally! I thought i was going to die of starvation" Ron exclaimed

"Ron do you ever thing of anything other than eating!" Hermione said annoyed. Ron looked up a scowl on his face. "Yes if you must know i also think of quidditch shouldn't you know that already since your our resident know it all"

"well at least I can manage to not make a fool of myself in front of the great hall, and I have better manners than you Ronald! Eating and Quidditch will get you nowhere without you proper education!" Hermione said back just as angry.

"Guys can you stop fighting for one day!, I'd like to eat in peace!" Harry responded annoyed. Hermione simply rolled her eyes, and Ron glared and went back to eating.

Harry stayed quiet throughout dinner, his thoughts overtaking him. He stared at Hermione yet again. Seeing her again made him remember of all the things that he was fighting for. Knowing that tonight nothing could be done. He sat there eating enjoying the food, and the company that he longed for, for so years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Memories haunted him that night. Seeing her again had brought up those feelings he didn't want to feel. There was to much he wanted to change, too many people he wanted to kill on sight. 'Ill wait, I have to wait…for her sake and mine' thought Harry as he continued to fall into a restless sleep.

Harry woke up early. Looking around at his peers he felt relieved that it wasn't a dream. He was really here. Getting up he headed to the shower, god knows he had to shower before Ron did if he wanted the hot water. Thinking about him just pissed him off. 'His time will come, but for now I have to hurry, my love is already in the great hall' smiling Harry quickly got ready.

Walking down the stairs, he made his way to the great hall. Inside he spotted her. She was eating toast, while reading a book. Harry sat in front of her, she didn't seem to notice him, so he studied her. Her face was focused, passive, and saddened. Harry felt a pang of longing, he wished to just hug her, kiss her, and tell her everything. "Good morning Hermione" Harry finally said.

Hermione startled, jumped a bit. Looking at Harry oddly. "Oh harry! morning! you're up early" She said smiling.

Harry looked at her smirking slightly " Yea, I just decided to get up early, it's the first day of classes, can't be late right?"

Hermione's eyes grew huge and nodded " yes of course, wow Harry Im glad you're starting to think like that".

"Gotta buckle down if I want to survive this year, I am sure something is bound to happen to me" Harry said grimly. He was really going to need to start training. He had a long journey ahead of him, and this version of him will not be left to fend for himself. Harry would make sure of that.

Hermione stared at him slightly shocked " Don't say that Harry, your safe here, Sirius Black can't get in, and I'm sure nothing will happen to you, but I am glad that you decided to think of your studies."

" Well I hope you will be able to help me, after all who better to keep me in line then the smarter witch in the school" He said winking at her.

Hermione's face turned red, but quickly regained her composure and rolled her eyes at him. As he started to eat Hermione looked at him with a strange expression, but quickly shook it off and kept eating.

Halfway through his breakfast he felt as if someone was staring at him. Knowing it could only be 4 people at this point. He decided to just let them stare. Instead his attention when to the front of the great hall where he spotted Luna walking towards her house table. She looked so small and fragile. He watched her sit next to a few new first years, and suddenly felt angry as he saw them scoot away from her. About to get up to go talk to her, Luna suddenly looked up at him, straight at him with an unreadable expression, and she nodded to him.

Harry shocked at her reaction simply nodded back to her. ' Could she know..The Luna I knew was special… does she remember.. I'll have to find out quickly' Harry thought confused. Luna simply smiled and started her breakfast. Deciding to leave that for now, he too continued with his breakfast, trying to figure out what he should do.

Looking up he noticed more students coming in, including Professor Mcgonagall who was passing out the TimeTables. He felt someone sit next to him, turning around he saw Neville.

"Hey guys!" Neville said. Both Hermione and Harry looked up and greeted him. " I wonder what classes we have today.. I hope it's not potions. I hate potions" He said, his face grim at the thought of spending time in Snape's Dungeon. Harry laughed, after all he knew exactly what classes he had today. How everything will turn out. Double potions, Divination, and Defense agains the Dark Arts. " I know how you feel Neville" Harry said to him smiling. He hated Snape too, and wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

Ron and Ginny came and sat down a few minutes later. Harry not wanting to talk to him or her, simply kept eating his breakfast. Ron was to focused on his food to even notice. Ginny however was trying to talk to him. Harry not wanting to have more attention on him, simply nodded to what she was saying. Finally After he finished he saw Professor Mcgonagall next to them.

"Good Morning, here are your Time Tables, and Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom try not to loose points on the first day, I'd like to continue having the house cup" She said sternly. They both nodded awkwardly.

"And Mr. Weasley, you are not an animal, please refrain from eating like one, and use your utensils" She said glaring at the boy. Ron simply grunted and kept eating. Smiling at Hermione she turned and left.

Harry looked down at his Time Table

**Potions - 9:00 to 12:00**

**Lunch**

**Divination - 1:00 to 2:30**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts - 2:45 to 4:00**

Neville and Ronald groaned. "Double Potions on the first day! ugh! " Ronald said. Neville nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys lets go then" Harry said. Hermione nodded at him and together they all got up and left.

'Today.. Today a new future starts' Harry thought, as he made his way to his first class of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

The group made their way to the potions dungeon. They arrived and took their seats quickly in the middle of the room. No one wanted to sit in the front, unless it was a Slytherin.

"Why does it have to be Snape on the first day, I mean come on" Ron whined again. Harry just smirked and didn't answer. His classmates were sitting down now. Looking around he saw that they were not with the Slytherins. Instead it was the Hufflepuffs.

' At leas there's no Malfoy to ruin my mood, but then again Ron is here' Harry thought annoyed.

BAM!

The dungeon door was pushed harshly suddenly, and Snape strutted in with his robes billowing behind him. His usual sneer and greasy hair in place. His eyes went directly to Harry's, and started to glare at him, as usual.

"It seems that some of you are still alive, how unfortunate" Snape said while staring at Harry and Neville. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

Snape stood in the front of the classroom. " Today we will be making the shrinking potion, I doubt any of your stupid students will be able to make it correctly, mark my words any mishaps will not go unpunished. Oh and Mr. Longbottom, idiot boy, read the instructions. Pair up. You Have 2 hours." Snape spit out and quickly sat on his desk.

Quickly the students started pairing up. Ron looked quickly at Hermione but Harry beat him to it.

"Hey Hermione, be my partner will ya?" Harry asked her softly, staring at her intently. Hermione a bit surprised looked at him.

" su..sure Harry if you want me to be".

"WHAT! Hermione! I need your help more I saw her first!" Ron whined and glared at Harry. Neville also wanting Hermione looked at her with sad eyes, then looked at Ron, accepting his fate.

" Come one Ron we should get started" Neville said and quickly made his way to the potion storage to get the ingredients.

Ron looked at Neville with an annoyed look. "ugh! great I get stuck with the near squib"

Harry glared at Ron, and the turned to head to get the ingredients as well.

" Hey Neville, make sure you get the right ingredients" Harry said to him smiling. Neville looked up from the list and smiled back nodding.

" I hope I don't mess it up, it looks complicated, I really suck at potions, and Snape just scares me" He said nervously.

"Look Neville your a good wizard trust me, all you need to do is ignore the slimey git, pretend your alone in your own little world" Harry said. Neville still looked nervous.

"I'll try Harry but.. It'll be hard"

Heading back to their partners, they immediately got started on their potion.

1 hour later:

Hermione, Harry, and Neville were working hard to finish up. Ron was just sitting there drawing on his parchment.

"Ron get up and help me finish this, I'm not sure if its right!" Neville said desperately. Ron looked up " and how am I suppose to know, usually Hermione helps me with this stuff!"

"You haven't even tried to do anything I've been doing it all by myself!" Neville said angrily.

"Hey! I've been doing something, I cut up the stuff didn't I " Ron said angrily.

"No Ron I did that" Neville said cold.

"What is all this bickering" suddenly a voice said from behind them. Turning around they saw Snape glaring at them. " Well?"

" Well sir, I was just telling Ron that he should get up and help with the potion" Neville said quietly scared of Snape.

"Weasley are you not doing you assignment? Get up you insolent boy! 10 points from Gryffindor! And 10 from you too longbottom" Snape spat. Ron just glared back and got up and looked at the potion, he grabbed an ingredient, and before Neville could stop him.

BOOM!

The cauldron suddenly exploded, sending the blue-green liquid everywhere. Screams were heard around the classroom, as those who got potion on them started sprouting ugly looking boils all over the potion area.

" YOU STUPID IDIOTS! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR. DETENTION! FOR BOTH, CAN YOU NOT FOLLOW SIMPLE INSTRUCTIONS, ARE YOU BOTH SO PATHETIC AND LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHINGS, GET OUT! GET OUT! THOSE COVERED GO TO THE HOSPITAL WING! THOSE FINISHED LEAVE A SAMPLE ON MY DESK, GET OUT ALL OF YOU!" Snape yelled angrily. Everyone quickly ran out.

Harry and Hermione walked towards the great Hall.

" Poor Neville, I hope he's alright, what was Ron thinking! I swear Harry he gets dumber every year." Hermione said annoyed. Harry chuckled.

" Hermione we already know Ron doesn't think, and I promise we will go visit Neville later, lets go eat lunch for now though!" He said and both went to take their seats.

'I wonder what else is going to happen today' Harry thought, trying to remember the original timeline, as he piled food on to his plate. Looking at Hermione he smiled, and started to eat his lunch. Harry was set on enjoying every moment he had with her, even if it was just a simple thing like sitting and eating.


End file.
